Tus Cordones Est
Tienes los Cordones Desatados 'en España y '''Tus Cordones Están Desatados '''en Latinoamérica es un episodio de la Segunda Temporada de Bob Esponja. Personajes *Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados *Patricio Estrella *Gary *Jugadores de béisbol (Debut) *Calamardo Tentáculos *Eugene Cangrejo *Serpientes de los cordones (Debut) *Viejo Jenkins *Harv *Vera *Harold *Tom *Anguila (Debut) *Erizos marinos *Medusas *Monstruo de la cueva (Debut) *Painty, el Pirata *Holandés Errante Argumento Patricio llega a la casa de Bob Esponja para mostrarle su nuevo par de zapatos, pero confiesa que no sabe atarse los zapatos. Bob Esponja se ofrece a enseñarle cómo usar sus propios zapatos, que dice ser un maestro del calzado, pero descubre que ha olvidado cómo atarse los zapatos. Al darse cuenta de esto, Patricio convence para irse, y recuerda que sus zapatos habían atado desde que era un huevo y que nunca había soltado hasta ahora. Él mismo dice que se acordará después de una buena noche de sueño, pero a la mañana siguiente todavía no puede atarse los zapatos. Todavía dice que va a recordar, tarde o temprano, y empieza a ir a trabajar. Sin embargo, no puede evitar tropezar con los cordones sueltos, y se cae con cada paso que da. Cuando Bob Esponja, finalmente, llega al Crustáceo Cascarudo, y ve a Patrick comer allí, con sus zapatos en sus manos. Para evitar admitir que lo que no puede atarse los zapatos, se rompe a través de las tablas del suelo y pone sus pies a través de ellos, que Patrick no se da cuenta. En la cocina, él es incapaz de caminar por la habitación para dar a Calamardo la comida, y por lo tanto no puede proporcionar el servicio, de conducción a todos los clientes de distancia. Cuando Don Cangrejo se da cuenta de esto y se enfrenta a Bob Esponja, explica su difícil situación, y pide a Don Cangrejo le enseñará a atarse los zapatos, pero el Sr. Cangrejo dice que él no usa zapatos. Bob Esponja comienza preguntando a otras personas, incluyendo una anguila, medusas, un monstruo gigante de la cueva e incluso la pintura de piratas de la secuencia de apertura , pero ninguno de ellos use zapatos y por lo tanto no sé cómo empate. Finalmente, Bob Esponja grita " Alguien sabe cómo hacer un nudo?! " en la frustración, el Holandes Volador aparece, diciéndole que él ha sido el ganador del "Concurso de hacer nudos" en los últimos 3.000 años y demostrar su destreza en una variedad de atar nudos complejos. Bob Esponja dice el holandés que sólo necesita saber cómo atarse los zapatos, pero el holandés le informa de que ni siquiera él sabe cómo atarse los zapatos, ya que no ha usado zapatos para más de 5.000 años, como él desaparece, riendo como un maníaco. Una depresión arrastra a Bob Esponja y se cansa, donde Gary repetidamente trata de hablar con él, pero Bob Esponja le dice que lo dejaran solo. Sin embargo, Gary ruge Bob Esponja para llamar su atención, y las relaciones de su zapato para él, revelando que él lleva zapatos debajo de la parte inferior viscosa. Él lanza su concha abierta para revelar un tocadiscos, que interpreta " Loop de Loop ", una canción acerca de atarse los zapatos, y el episodio termina. Música *Hilo March (Tarjeta de título.) *Stars and Games (Bob Esponja ve la televisión.) *Steve's March (Bob Esponja cambia al canal de deportes.) *Hawaiian Hula (Patricio le enseña a Bob Esponja sus zapatos nuevos.) *Vibe Link '(B) (Bob Esponja olvida cómo atarse los zapatos.) *Seaweed (Bob Esponja es incapaz de atarse los cordones de los zapatos.) *Time For Bed (Bob Esponja recuerda la primera vez que tuvo sus zapatos atados.) *On the Beach (Bob Esponja se despierta al amanecer con los zapatos aún desatados.) *Grand Orchestral Fanfare ("¡Atención, estoy listo!") *Final Resolution ("¡Ah! No puedo permitir que Patricio vea que aún no me he atado los cordones") *The Rake Hornpipe (Bob Esponja anda hasta la cocina hundiendo los pies bajo el suelo del Crustáceo Cascarudo.) *The Land is Ours ("...¡Con cordones o sin ellos!") *Revelation ("¡Tada, una Burger perfecta!") *Shock (e) (Bob Esponja se imagina que los cordones son serpientes que le estrujan.) *Grass Skirt Chase (Bob Esponja lanza Cangreburgers a la boca de Calamardo.) *Hawaiian Cocktail ("¡Es culpa de Bob Esponja! ¡Es culpa de Bob Esponja!") *Spanish Ladies (b) (El Don Cangrejo hace una sopa de letras en el baño.) *Furtive Footsteps (Bob Esponja le dice al Don Cangrejo que ha olvidado cómo atarse los cordones.) *Shock Horror (a) (Bob Esponja ve que el Don Cangrejo no lleva zapatos.) *Flight in Panic 1 (Bob Esponja pregunta a todo el mundo si saben atar cordones.) *Malleus Mallificarum (a) ("¿Alguien ha dicho 'nudo'?") *In the Crypt ("Así que quieres hacer nudos") *Romeo y Juliet Overture ("¡Hurraaa!") *The Twin Sisters (El Holandés Errante le enseña a Bob Esponja distintos tipos de nudos.) *Island Romance (Bob Esponja llega a su casa arrastrándose por el suelo.) *Hawaiian Pussycat (Gary le ata los cordones a Bob Esponja.) *Canción del Cordón en:Your Shoe's Untied fr:Problèmes de lacets hu:Lóg a cipőfűződ id:Your Shoe's Untied it:Nodi e stringhe nl:Je veter zit los pl:Rozwiązany but pt-br:Sapatos Desamarrados ru:У тебя шнурки не завязаны Categoría:Episodios de La Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios